In general, such a printer has been widely known as a device to record information on a card or the like which is to be used as a card for every kind of identification, a credit card for commercial payment, or the like. Such a card is made of plastic, thick paper, or the like in specific standard sizes. It is configured that the cards (blank cards) are filled into a hopper of the device or that a cassette storing the cards is mounted on the device.
There has been known a retransfer type printer in which an ink image is once formed on a transfer film using a fusible or sublime ink ribbon, and then, the ink image formed on the transfer film is transferred to a card. In this case, it is required that the ink ribbon is peeled from the transfer film to perform transferring on the card after the ink image is formed on the transfer film.
In a case of performing such peeling, it is possible to avoid that a part of the transfer film remains on the transfer film when the transfer film and the ink ribbon are separated at a large angle, for example, at approximate right angle. Thus, peeling can be reliably performed.